Another halliwell secret!
by YOhoHELLO
Summary: the charmed ones are hit by an even darker secret!


**Another Halliwell secret**

**(Scene A – Halliwell manor kitchen)**

**(phoebe sitting at table reading paper/Paige walks up to coffee maker and places hand on coffee container and begins to pour it into a mug she goes to take a drink of her coffee)  
**  
**Paige** you're missing it aren't you?

**(phoebe isn't paying attention she is basically attached to the paper, movement is the turning of the pages…)**

Phoebe missing what

**Paige** ask phoebe ****

Phoebe ask me what? **(Then realising)**...ooh that...em...not really

**(Paige takes a seat at the table)  
**  
**Paige ** really! You loved that column. And since then every morning you've got your head stuck in the new issue

**(phoebe is back to her constant starring of the paper)  
**  
**phoebe** what?

**(phoebe looks to Paige having actually heard Paige and drops the paper on the table and starts rubbing her eyes piper enters the kitchen from the with the book of shadows in her hands, she is just closing it after she as if she has just searched through it about a hundred times)  
**

**piper** see what?

**Paige** nothing, just...

**Phoebe** what's with…

**(phoebe is playing with her coffee mug)**

…the book! We've been demon free for almost a month now!

**(piper takes the coffee container of she is pouring herself a mug of coffee)  
**  
**Piper ** exactly

**(13 – SHOT/ACTION M-S of phoebe and Paige at the table/they look at each other then at piper confused)**

**(14 –SHO/ACTION M-S of piper/she is talking a sip from her mug and leans back against the counter)  
**

**piper ** when was the last time we've been demon free for a week let alone a month?

**(15 phoebe and Paige both look at each other again)**

**Paige** well we did when...

**piper** before that

**phoebe** I don't think we have!

**Piper** exactly

**phoebe** oh that exactly!

**(piper is nodding in agreement) Paige looking back and forward between phoebe and piper)**

**Paige** a little help over here, what exactly?

**(piper walks over and takes a seat next to paige)**

Piper well you see...

**(Paige hears a jingled)**

**(phoebe and Paige at table both looking at Paige)  
**  
**piper** what's wrong?

**Paige** its just you know they damn elders calling, you know they never call me at a reasonable hour; it's only seven thirty... Any way what were you saying?

**Piper** its okay go it'll wait till you come back it's not that important

**Paige** cool, catch you later

… **Paige orbs out)**

**Piper** bye

**phoebe** and that's the start of it

**piper ** exactly

**(scene B - cuts to opening credits)**

I am the son of the heir  
I am human and I need to be loved  
just like everyone does  
you see I've already waited to wrong  
and all my hope is gone

(scene c – an alleyway) 

**(a teenage girl is running into an alleyway and hides behind a dumpster, from fireballs which are going of at her, then Paige orbs in Paige she ducks because of an on coming fireball Paige and the girl are sitting on the ground behind the dumpster)  
**  
**Paige** please tell me your Peyton carter?

**Peyton** yeah...I guess so

**Paige** what's that supposed to mean?

**(Peyton lets her head fall back against the wall)  
**  
**Peyton** ... it's supposed to mean…yes!

**(Paige turns her head away from Peyton)**

Paige (quietly) wow

**(Peyton turns towards Paige and Paige turns towards Peyton)   
**  
**Peyton** what

**Paige ** nothing

**(scene D –in the living room) **

**(she is sitting at a table working on her laptop when piper walks on with TBOS she placing the book on the table phoebe is working at) **

**piper** you no I think I've just figured this one out

**phoebe** you ever going to put that thing down

**piper** …anyway, you remember the last time the source was crown, so to say

**Phoebe** seeing that I was there, yeah I remember!

**Piper** you remember the week before it, we we're free from anything supernatural that whole week.

**Phoebe** yeah but this is different that was a week this has been what a month; I don't see where it fits. Plus it's not able for a new source to be crowned; we vanquished that evil book thing…

**Piper** the Grimware, and yeah your right another source can't be crowned…

**-Phoebe goes to say something-**

…unless there is an heir to the thrown.

**Phoebe** you saying there's a baby source out there waiting for a promotion?

**Piper** I'm thinking teenager, say fifteen sixteen, new to there powers.

**Phoebe** so this is like there pre-training

**Piper** yeah I'm guessing that's part of it but also-I'll get Paige to check this with the elders- but what if the source to be didn't know magic existed, for anyone a group of demons coming after you would be scary enough but also just finding out you have powers you'd be freaked.

**Phoebe** so what do we do now

**Piper** talk to Paige

**(Scene E – Paige and Peyton are sitting behind the dumpster starring into space uncomfortably)**

**Peyton **sorry bout before

**Paige** ** (a little shocked)** hey its cool don't worry about it

**Peyton **it's just…I've been kinda lost lately...things get to me more easily

**Paige** anything I can help with

**Peyton** there's not really anything anyone can do now

**Paige** I'm sure its not that bad there has to be something that you love, no

**Peyton** the only thing I love is basketball, it's my life, but lately that just isn't working.

**(The two of them return to the uncomfortable silence) **

**Peyton **I was adopted when I was three and my parents moved to Scotland… I had stayed there five years when the told me they were sending me back, that they couldn't handle me any longer… I was eight years old.

**Paige ** I was adopted when I was a kid, it was hard for me too…they were killed when I was about your age

**Peyton **hey I didn't mean to bring all that up I didn't realise…that must 'ave been tough

**Paige ** I'm fine with it, at first I blamed myself for what happened to them but you cant do that, it stops you from being you and at some point there's no way you can help yourself

**Peyton ** how'd you get out of that!

**Paige **family, friends...magic!

**Peyton ** **(cutting in to change the subject)** I think we can go now!

**(They both stand up and Peyton takes a step out from behind the dumpster, before Paige can realise what's happening, a fireball comes flying towards her, without knowing Peyton takes another step out and is hit full force by it sending her into the wall. Paige runs over to Peyton and tries to wake her up but she hit hard and has been knocked out)**

**(Scene F – phoebe is in the attic when piper comes)**

**Piper ** what you got?

**Phoebe** something…I think…you see there's mention of this a Jesainsair demon who apparently refused the power to be the source

**Piper ** well that's different!

**Phoebe ** yep pretty recent to

**Piper ** you think this could be the guy?

**Phoebe ** there's not really that much to go on…upper-level demon, the sources right hand man, was next in line but at the last moment refused and then disappeared…… that's all its got.

**Piper **think we can find him?

**Phoebe **we are the charmed ones aren't we

**Paige** PIPER, PHOEBE……

**Phoebe ** is that Paige?

**Piper ** lets go

**(Scene G – Paige is in the manor living room with an unconscious Peyton when phoebe and piper run in)**

**Piper **what happened?

**Paige **(panicking)she'smy new charge, this is what the elders wanted me this morning for I don't know what happened onemoment we were just sitting talking then the next she got up to go and the was hit by something……

**Piper **demon?

**Paige **it had to be nothing else explains it, the thing was she went to run as soon as I mentioned the word magic and was telling me stuff likeweird things happen around her I don't know what to do

**Phoebe ** can't you heal her?

**Paige **I tried it wont let me heal her right

**Phoebe ** maybe you better get her check out by a doctor

**Piper ** yeah that would probably be best

**To be continued…………**


End file.
